conception_please_have_my_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mahiru Konatsuki
Mahiru Konatsuki (粉月マヒル), cousin of Itsuki Yuge and childhood friend is one of twelve star maidens and along with her cousin, was transported to Granvania, shortly after claiming to be pregnant. As her part of being a star maiden, she must bond with her cousin to help produce star children to protect Granvania from impurities. Voice actress: Emiri Katou (game, anime) (Japanese); Megan Shipman (English) Appearance Mahiru has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wears the academy uniform, consisting of a school jacket, magneta tie; yellow shirt, skirt and thigh long socks. She also has pink glasses visible from her school jacket pocket. Personality Despite being a cousin and childhood friend, she is a school idol and treats her cousin like dirt and actively avoids him. This is because she doesn't want her image at school to be ruined by being around Itsuki, since she sees him as a looser. She may appear cute, but there's more to her personality. She is seen as an average shallow teenager since her bad behaviour around Itsuki is frequent. However, as she bonds with him more, she grows into a kinder person. Background Mahiru is the only daughter in her family who's a top scholar, was good at sports, has a bright personality and has friends who look out for her, being popular with guys and girls. Itsuki began living with his cousin-in a total of three years so far, and the two had made a promise of marriage when they were younger- although Itsuki had forgotten it completly. From some point onwards, Mahiru has given a bad attitude towards him and has focused more on her popularitty than his feelings. Walkthrough and Endings Prior to the begining of the game, Mahiru claimed to be 'pregnant' before being transported to Granvania . She arrived in the labyrinth-supposively the Virgo labyrinth-and went through a similar phase of 'morning sickness'. In truth, this was the expelling of impurities that Itsuki had to fend off for her. They later arrived in a forest outside the labyrinth and met up with Mana. After introducing theirselves, they met Narcissus; the headteacher of the school who briefly explained why they were transported to Granvania. They were transported their becuase of the threat of impurities and Mahiru was there to replace one of the previous twelve star maidens that presented Virgo. Along with the history of Granvania, Itsuki and Mahiru were shocked to hear that there were previous tweleve star maidens who can live to over hundreds of years old until the labyrinth of their horoscope is destroyed. In the previoius instant, all twelve star maidens were eliminated, causing distruption in Granvania and thus the need for new twelve star maidens. As for Itsuki, he beared the brand mark of ''all ''the horoscopes, making him the leader of the star children -thus having to be the one to sort of the issue directly. The heroines are unable to battle therefore Itsuki has to rely on bonding with them. Which later led to classmating with Mahiru to learn the concept of it. Mahiru's Ending The fate of Mahiru depends on the ending. In Mahiru' walkthrough- towards ending-she and Itsuki promised to get married when they were older-but it was completly forgotten by Itsuki. As for their begining of bonding, Itsuki was made to be submissive since Mahiru was controlling and demanding. Plus her previous title of being a school idol led her to lesser interest in her cousin. Although in the end she and Itsuki get to return home and she wakes him up every morning, with a stronger relationship between them. In the Harem ending, Mahiru along with the other Heroines decide to return to Itsuki's world. In the normal ending, Mahiru decides to stay in Granvania because of all of the relationships she had and leaves Ituki to return to their world where he joins with Mana who takes her place-despite their complete change in appearance, Mana quickly takes up Mahiru's role. Anime Adaption Alike to her video game counterpart, Mahiru experiences symptoms of early pregnancy, despite not having a partner to conceive with. Her harsher personality is toned down and it's shown that her relationship between her and her cousin is more positive. Gallery Mahiru.jpg|Mahiru icon Morning sickness.jpg|Mahiru experiencing the feeling of 'morning sickness' as she expels the impurities. Talktalk.jpg imagemahiru.jpg|Mahiru in the visual art book imaaaa.jpg|Mahiru holding a chibi Itsuki EWrheycousins.jpg|Itsuki kissing his cousin, Mahiru Category:Heroine Category:Twelve star maidens Category:Main character